This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. This research is studying the effectiveness of caffeine reduction education on overactive bladder symptoms. Overactive bladder [OAB] is defined as a symptom syndrome that includes urinary urgency, with or without urge incontinence [loss of urine associated with an urgent need to get to the restroom], and usually with daytime and nighttime urinary frequency. OAB affects 10-20% of the population and significantly affects quality of life. Medication is sometimes the first line treatment for OAB however;long term compliance with medication is poor. Dietary changes, like caffeine reduction are commonly recommended to women with OAB, however few studies support this treatment. The purpose of this study is to determine if caffeine reduction education in women with OAB improves bladder symptoms including urinary frequency, incontinence and urinary urgency. In addition, we will determine if decreased caffeine use results in improved quality of life and symptom bother as measured by questionnaires.